


Strip War

by minandmic



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Outlander - Freeform, Smut, internallydeceased, jamie x claire, mine, strip war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minandmic/pseuds/minandmic
Summary: Prompt: Claire and Jamie play strip poker. ( I don't know how poker works so they play strip war)





	

 

“The other player, of course.” He smirked.

 

“You're on.” 

 

***

 

We sat across from one another at the kitchen table and I watched as he shuffled the deck and dealt me my cards. 

 

His card was a 9 and mine was a 2. 

 

“Take off your blouse.” 

 

I did as I was bid, glaring at him the entire time. I could feel the gooseflesh rise on the tops of my breasts as they were exposed to the air. 

 

_ I’ll be damned if he wins.  _ I thought 

 

I pulled a queen,  _ rightly so, _ and him a 5. 

 

“Take off your trousers.” I smiled. 

 

This went on until all I was wearing were my knickers and him his shirt. 

 

“Do we really have to play this to have sex, Jamie? It's just delaying the inevitable.” I scowled. 

 

He looked down at his pile of cards then back to me. “Well. I'm going to win either way. Might as well just take my prize now.” He said in a sultry voice. 

 

I frowned again, knowing full well that I had lost. 

 

He got up and stepped towards me, lifting me up and carrying me to our bedroom. 

 

His mouth was on mine in an instant and I wrapped my legs around his hips, my crotch flush with his. He laid me on the bed and ripped off my panties, my flesh no longer hidden from him. I grasped his shirt and threw it somewhere I knew not where. 

 

His mouth drifted to my neck, to my collarbone, to my breast and navel. His mouth left a trail of kisses down to the jutting of my hip bone, sucking the skin raw. 

 

One hand massaged my breast while the other explored  _ other  _ areas. 

 

I gasped when his lips latched onto me, the circular motions of his tongue against me leaving me breathless. His tongue darted in and out of me, leaving me wanting more. Right when I was at the edge his lips were gone. 

 

“Jamie!  _ Please!”  _ I nearly screamed. 

 

He slid home and filled me completely, which was one thing his tongue could not do. I moaned as he rocked his hips against me, feeling the throbbing of him inside me as well as me around him. 

 

My fingernails dug into the flesh on his back, no doubt leaving a mark. I bit my lip, trying not to scream as I felt him move inside me. 

 

“No,  _ sassenach _ . I want to hear ye.” He said punctuating his words with the roll of his hips. 

 

I nodded and released my lip from my teeth. He moved harder and faster and the feeling took my breath away. Another thrust and I was screaming. Jamie brought his mouth onto mine and swallowed my screams, still thrusting into me. 

 

And then I felt him spill himself inside me, and I silently prayed that his seed would take root inside my womb. 


End file.
